Patience is a Virtue
by mary-v
Summary: Edward frustrates Bella. Bella decides to take matters into her own hands. And we all know Edward isn't one to sit idly by. WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON! ETA: formatting fixed. Re-upload.


Patience is a Virtue

Bella looked around her, taking in the sights and smells of First Beach. After she had announced that Edward had proposed to her, her classmates decided she needed a last 'hurrah' before she officially became Mrs Edward Cullen. Jessica's nostalgia had yet to wear off, and she decided that a trip to First Beach, like the one they took when Bella had first moved to Forks, was in order. She was sitting between Angela and Jessica, and it was all Jessica seemed to be able to do but ask Bella questions about the wedding.

"So how many people are you inviting? What kind of dress will you be wearing? Who's your maid of honour?" It was all Bella could do but to suppress a groan, and she answered to the best of her ability. Alice was taking care of all the details, to her relief, but then it didn't make answering her curious friends easier. Before Jessica could blurt out any more questions, Tyler plopped down in front of them and smiled at them, letting his eyes linger on Jessica.

"We're going to take a trip to the tide pools. You guys coming?" Mike shot straight up, eager, it seemed, to get away from wedding talk. Angela shook her head and before Bella could stand to join them, Jessica put a restraining hand on Bella's leg and shook her head.

"We've got some girl talk to take care of. You boys have fun!" And with a flip of her hair, she'd dismissed them. Mike muttered something about it being nothing but girl talk since they'd sat down on the shore, but she cheerfully ignored him and rounded on Bella. The look in her eyes suddenly made Bella dread what Jessica had planned for her. _Maybe that's what those pliers she has in her car are for..._

"Ok, Swan. Spill. I want details." _Well__**, **_Bella thought, _that was anti-climatic_.

"Details? Jess, I've told you what color the soles on my shoes will be. I don't know how much more detailed than that I could possibly get!" Jessica looked at Bella as if she had three heads, and promptly rolled her eyes. By that point, Angela had buried her head in between her knees and the tops of her ears had turned crimson, and that's when she understood.

"Oh. _Oh. _Details. Um, well, see... Honestly, Jess, there's nothing to tell. We're waiting until the wedding night." But as she uttered the words, the bitterness was impossible to hide. Jessica giggled and nudged Bella on the side.

"Bella, honey, you don't _have_ to have sex. There's other stuff you can occupy your time with." Bella looked at Jessica and blinked, wondering exactly what her friend had gotten up to with Mike, before she decided she _really_ didn't want to know.

"Jess, I know. But he's so... so... _virtuous! _He may well be a Jane Austen character. I keep telling him that he's being ridiculous but he just won't _get it._" Bella huffed in exasperation and Angela's fit of embarrassment seemed to have passed, since she put an arm around her shoulders sympathetically. Jessica tilted her head to the side and regarded Bella thoughtfully.

"Well, if he won't listen... maybe showing him would do the trick?" Before Bella could ask what she meant, everyone else had slowly started to trickle back. Jess simply winked at Bella before she stood up and boldly went up to Tyler to ask him to take a walk with her.

xxx

By the time she got home that evening, Charlie was busy watching the football game. She peeked into the living room and saw him lounging on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and a beer in his hand. She smiled fondly and walked to his side, plopping down next to him and grabbing a slice of pizza from the open box next to him. He looked over in surprise but smiled nonetheless as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey Bells. Did you have fun with your friends?" He really was ridiculously enthusiastic whenever it came to her hanging out with a non-Cullen. But she really couldn't say she didn't understand why.

"It was! I mean, Jessica really hammered the wedding details out of me. I think I should have just given her Alice's number. But then that would have probably unleashed two monster wedding planners, and one is more than enough." Charlie laughed, but it quickly turned into a yell of triumph as he looked back to the screen and saw the Redskins had just scored a touchdown.

"Well," he said, once they got the field goal in, "be grateful you're not getting a monster-in-law. Is Edward going to be coming over later tonight?" The tone in his voice, for once, was without malice.

"Yes. He's coming over soon, so he can help me bake you a birthday cake. He said he's about ready to try anything to butter you up." The reprimand in her voice didn't go completely unnoticed to Charlie, whose cheeks had tinged pink. Bella thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of _he's not that bad, _but when all that followed was silence, she decided to let it drop and stole the beer out of her dad's hand and took a sip. He half-heartedly scolded her before he rolled his eyes and opened a fresh beer for himself.

"You know, I don't want you to make a bug fuss out of my birthday. I don't want to remember that I'm about to turn 43." He let out a mild curse word as the cowboys gained yards. Bella smiled at her dad and couldn't help but smile at how truly similar she and her father were. She was so worried things would be awkward when she first moved to Forks. And now she was leaving him forever. She bowed her head and could feel tears burning beneath her eyelids, but distraction came in the form of her doorbell. She jumped up enthusiastically and rushed to the door, ignoring her dad's eye roll.

She flung open the door and she saw Edward standing there, looking ridiculously domestic with the grocery bag in his hand. She looked up and saw a look of love she knew was reflected in her own eyes and she couldn't help but give him a beaming smile as she stepped aside and let him in. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him. Before she could pull away he pressed his lips against hers and deepened the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss, feeling him do the same before he broke away.

"I missed you today." He whispered, and the sweet cadence of his words, combined with his scent made her feel dizzy. She smiled and kissed him again, this time with much more enthusiasm, pressing her body against his. She could never get enough of him. Right on cue, he froze and untangled herself from him. Se sighed in resignation and stepped away from him and taking the bags from his hands.

"You should say hi to Charlie. He's in a good mood." She kept her head bowed and walked towards the kitchen. She slammed the bag onto the kitchen table and shook her head in frustration. The fire in her belly would always build whenever she was near him and she was starting to think that she would spontaneously combust before the wedding night. As she took the eggs he'd brought and broke them into the mixing bowl, she felt his cool arms wrap around her waist. She shook him off and bent down to get the floor and sugar out of the cupboard.

"Bella?" he whispered, concern lacing his honey tones. She could hear the frown as she measured the right amounts of cocoa and mixed it in with the floor, set on ignoring him.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" She sighed in defeat. He sounded so damn anxious and turned to him with a smile.

"You make it impossible to stay upset, you know that?" He looked at her, the shock plain on his face as he shook his head in resignation.

"I suppose you won't tell me why you're so mad at me?" Bella smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you Edward. It's nothing." He groaned in frustration and she would have laughed, if it wasn't so ironic that he already knew what she was so upset about. That he knew _every night_.

"So what did you do today? Did Emmett make good on his promise to, and I quote, 'kick your ASS at _Grand Theft Auto_'?" Bella made a show of putting on a deep baritone voice and shaking her fist in the air, trying to immitate Emmett. Edward burst out laughing and she couldn't help but join in.

"He wishes. Alice was angry with Emmett – he broke a pair of her favourite shoes." Before Bella could even open her mouth to ask what in the world Emmett wanted with Alice's shoes, he shuddered and muttered _don't ask_ and she, for once, decided maybe she didn't want to know.

"Anyways, Alice was on my side today, so she'd _tell_ me whatever plot he had cooking."

"Ah, but that's cheating!"

"Yes, well, he always wins whenever I play fair." Bella laughed and shook her head, going back to her cake. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of hearing about Edward's interactions with his brothers. Edward sat and watched, contentedly, as she rummaged around the kitchen and prepared her father's cake. She got a bit over-zealous when mixing the cake mix together, and some of the batter fell on the counter. Edward stood and pressed his body against Bella's back, all the while scooping up the chocolate mix with his finger. Bella looked at his hand and having Edward so close was making her feel dizzy. He was about to put his finger under the running tap water before Jess' words flashed through her mind. _Why don't you show him?_

She put her hand on his arm, stilling his movements. He watched curiously as she took his hand and brought it to her lips, and before he could even blink she enveloped his finger into her mouth and sucked in the chocolate. She heard Edward draw in a ragged breath and smirked in response. Edward clutched at her shirt and turned her around, pressing her against her kitchen counter, cradling her face in his hands and claiming her lips with his own. He was standing between her legs and had pressed himself against her and Bella couldn't keep from shifting her hips higher up to get better contact. Edward moaned into her mouth but before she could hook her legs around his waist, she heard the very loud and distinct sound of her father's throat being cleared. Edward jumped back from her and stood straight, averting his eyes to the floor. Bella looked at her father, flustered and fearful, but to her surprise he did not look livid.

"Ugh. Bella. Edward. I realize you're young and in love. But _please_, can you not do this in my kitchen?" Before she could even get a word in edge wise, he'd left the room, a fresh can of beer in his hand.

xxx

"Ok so tell me again how we got caught?" Bella couldn't keep the smile out of her voice as Edward rolled his eyes and repeated his answer for the twentieth time.

"You distracted me. You don't believe me when I tell you you're a dangerous temptress, do you?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, now that I have proof I'll be much less inclined to question you." She grinned and snuggled up against him.

"Let's see how _well_ I can distract you." The suggestion in her voice was not lost on Edward and he smirked as Bella rolled on top of him, straddling him and meeting his lips with her own. Their mouths clashed and the growing passion that was becoming harder and harder to control was flowing up between them. She sighed as she felt him grow against her thigh and she felt the dampness in her panties grow in response. This was usually as far as they went, but she was determined not to stop tonight. She was tired of going to sleep frustrated every night. She kissed along his jaw and down his chest, laying a kiss at every patch of skin she revealed as she unbuttoned his shirt. His breathing grew more and more ragged and as she reached the waistband of his jeans, his only response was to throw his head back and moan. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down swiftly. It was then that he finally seemed to find his composure.

"Bella, stop." But she could tell it was the last thing he wanted.

"Edward, I want this. I want _you_." She demonstrated this by placing her hand on the head of his cock, rubbing slow circles on his hip. He gasped and pulled back, a feral moan slipping from his lips. It was pure and animalistic and it made Bella squirm in pleasure. She tugged at the waistband of his underwear and that's when he flew across the bed, as far away from her as he could get, while trying not to upset her.

"_Bella_. I can't do this. I'm afraid, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Edward, I _know_ you're not going to hurt me. You love me too much. Please." She hated the sound of her voice, pleading, frail, and when he stayed unresponsive she threw her hands up in anger. She looked at him, furiously, and lay down.

"Well, if you're not going to do anything about this, and sit there like a reincarnated statue, then fine. I'll take care of things myself." With that, she angrily flung her pajama pants off, lay back on her bed, closed her eyes and very slowly, but very deliberately, placed her fingers in her underwear.

For Edward Cullen, all hell broke loose. She was blushing hotly, her face aflame and bashful, but as she set her pace, the shyness quickly abated and her desire took over. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her rotating fingers and gyrating hips, and the smell of her arousal was making him lean forward unconsciously. And then, Bella trailed her other hand up to her breast and pulled up her shirt, exposing her breasts and flicking her nipple.

And that's when he snapped.

"_Fuck_."It was barely a whisper but through her haze, Bella heard him. Her eyes snapped open and her lips parted as she gasped in a quiet breath. She looked up to see Edward's hands had disappeared into his boxers and the almost violent hand motions had Bella frozen. She looked up at him and pulled off her shirt completely, sitting up on her knees facing him.

"Say it again," she breathed huskily and he threw his head back and groaned, long and guttural, as she pressed her body against his. She gently guided his hands into her own and she kissed him, trailing light, open mouthed kissed along his jaw, towards his collar bone and down his chest. His breathing had turned completely ragged and he had finally seemed to abandon any lingering doubts. He pulled her up towards him and his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue sliding out and forcing her mouth open. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hands roamed everywhere and the rules were finally broken.

"Fuck" he whispered again, with more heat. With more desire. Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her skull as his hands went where hers had been moments before. And then his lips started kissing a slow trail to the valley of her breasts. He took her erect nipple into his mouth and at the same time he slipped one finger inside of her, whilst his thumb rubbed slow circles on her clit. Bella arched her back and moaned. Oxygen didn't exist for her anymore. All she wanted was to breathe Edward in for the rest of her life.

"Edward" she moaned as he kept going down, stopping to dip his tongue into her navel. She couldn't help but look down and she thought she was about to faint when she felt his teeth graze her as he bit her underwear and took them off with his teeth. He kissed his way back up her leg and she felt his lips on the inside of her thigh, trailing wet kisses towards her lips. She saw his eyes reappear and she could practically see the smirk she knew he had on when he blew cool air on her slit and she convulsed. Before she could even think of recovering, his lips covered her nub and his tongue darted in and out of her. By then she let instinct take over and she moved her hips back and forth, her hands fisting into Edward's hair. She felt the pressure building up and just when she thought she could take no more, Edward added a second finger inside her and pressed down. The added pressure and the feel of his mouth on her made her give a short yell in shock before she closed her eyes and gasped, her oblivion taking over. She kept pressing against Edward and moaning, trying to find some form of support to keep her steady. When he finally broke away from her, after having drank in her scent and the sweet extract of her orgasm, he propped himself on his side and smiled at her. She was beaming, a satisfied smile on her face and a hazy look in her eyes. Edward thought she was about to fall asleep until she sat up and put her hands against his chest, pushing him back against the headboard.

"Your turn." She never thought she'd ever see fear on Edward's face. But there it was. She smirked and as she looked into his eyes, she trailed her hand down his chest and put her hand on his underwear, pulling them off and placing her hand on his length. She couldn't help looking down as she started to jerk him off gently, rubbing her hand up and down his shaft and massaging his head. Edward bent his head back and she could clearly see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed convulsively, clutching at her bedsheets and trying to maintain his self control. Always trying to maintain his self control.

She looked up and whispered in his ear "_let go."_ Bella slowly licked a slick trail down his chest, pausing to take his nipple into her mouth and biting gently. He hissed in pleasure and he jerked in her hand. She smiled to herself and continued her path down his torso, biting and kissing and licking, before she finally got to his stiff cock. She popped the head into her mouth and finally tasted him. It was all Edward could take, however, because he swiftly grabbed Bella up and lay her down on the bed. He cradled himself on his elbows above her, spreading her legs open with his knee. He positioned himself at her entrance and gentle pushed his head against her, waiting for her approval. She nodded, panting with desire, and he pushed gently. When he was finally within her warm, wet folds, he paused, waiting for her to adjust to his girth. She slowly started to move with tentative movements, and Edward dropped his head, his face contorted in pain and pleasure.

"Bella" his voice was weak and scratchy, as scratchy as his angel voice could ever be called. "Bella, love, I'm sorry, but I need to move."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Edward rested his head against her forehead and started thrusting gently, back and forth, staying in her and simply moving his hips in a circular motions. Bella started to match him, move for move.

"_More_" she whispered and the pure lust she saw in Edward's eyes made her feel weak with want. He started pounding into her with more urgency and she could sense that he was close.

"I'm almost there" she said huskily, encouraging. Their bodies were in complete sync, moving and flying and falling in perfect rhythm. His hand slipped between them and he started rubbing her clit, edging her on. With just a few strokes, Bella was blind for the second time that night, blood rushing in her ears. She pressed her entire body against Edward's, moving against him, sliding and rubbing. The pressure of Bella's walls, pushing against his cock proved to much for Edward.

"I'm cumming!" He said in a harsh whisper, and Bella wrapped her legs around him, keeping him pressed against her as he let himself go. He all but fell on top of her, and Bella lay her head against Edward's chest, trying to cool down. Their breathing slowed as they stole small kisses, coming down from their high. Edward chuckled as he heard her heart rate skip a beat every time he let his hand wander against her breast or his lips kissed her.

"I love you, Bella Swan." Bella smiled and kissed him on the side of his jaw.

"Mmm. I love you more, Edward Cullen." He chuckled and she never thought she'd ever heard him be so carefree. He sighed and she didn't think she could ever be so happy.

They lay tangled together and as Bella drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help the passing thought that she needed to get Jessica Stanley a very large, very generous gift.

xxx

**-phew- Geez, you guys, I never thought I'd ever have something like this in me! Now, go on and give me my own version of ecstasy, and REVIEW! Don't be shy! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!:D**


End file.
